Sister Dearest
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Jester and Sorrow meet up more then you would think. Here is a collection of Jester and Sorrow one shots! I hope you guys like them! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hate is such and ugly word.

Note: I hope you enjoy and if you don't like, then don't read and don't review! Any way, I hope you guys do like, see Ya'! :D

* * *

If there is one thing in Jester's life she hates more then her sister it would be the word 'Kama'. Oh she hated it, she would constantly rave on about how stupid Kama was. Kama was the bane of her existence, because every time she tried to get back at her sister, she would almost succeed and then stupid Kama got in the way; again.

Jester sat at the bar of the iceberg, drinking a tiny bit of alcohol she had managed to slip past the barman while he served another costumer.

She was in a bad mood, a very bad mood and no one was going to interrupt her in her drinking, to hell with age limits give me alcohol!

She sat there tapping at the glass in her hand, not really paying attention to the world around her; not like there was much going on at the moment.

A quick survey of the room confirmed that the only people in the Iceberg tonight were the 'undergraduates' as the bigger rogues called them.

Oh Jester was looking forward to being a bigger rogue, one day she could be in charge of her own gang and everything!

"And it would all be mine," she mused to herself, before sipping at her drink.

"I want it Penguin! More importantly, Black Mask wants it, so you had better give it!"

Jester looked towards Penguin's office with a raised eyebrow. She knew that voice, she'd recognise it anywhere, she'd grown up with that voice nagging her and now tormenting her.

_Sorrow_.

The name cut through Jester's slight drunken mood like a knife through cheese. By the sounds of things it was a deal going wrong.

Jester giggled. "Serves her right."

Suddenly the door was slammed open and Sorrow came storming out, right up to the bar and sat down next to Jester; apparently oblivious to the fact her twin was sitting there already.

Jester stiffened and watched as Sorrow sneaked a bit of alcohol and poured herself some.

"Rough day?" asked Jester in a casual tone, earning a splutter and choke from her sister as she gasped while drinking.

Sorrow turned to her sister and Jester grinned at her before waving.

"What are you doing here?!" she growled.

Jester held her drink up. "Drinking away the pain! I want to get the best hangover ever!"

Sorrow shook her head before going back to her drinking.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Rough day?"

Sorrow growled and muttered something Jester didn't catch. "Yes very, why?"

"Wondered if you would want to try and patch up differences?" suggested Jester as she looked at the drink in her hand.

Sorrow glared. "Why would I want to do that? I'm quite happy the way our relationship is thank you."

Jester sighed and turned to her sister. "Don't you ever get tired of this?"

Sorrow sighed. "Would you please be more percific, I find you quite hard to understand normally, one could only imagine how you'll be intoxicated!"

Jester smirked a little. "Alright your royal highness! I never knew it was so hard for one to understand."

Sorrow gave her a warning look, which Jester took lightly, like she did all warning looks.

"What I was talking about is, do you ever get tired of the fighting? The need for revenge?"

"No. Do you?"

"Can't say that I do, no."

"Well why are you asking?"

"Just wondering, nothing to worry you pretty little sad head about," laughed Jester as she downed her drink.

Sorrow watched her sister and sighed. "You are a very strange girl Jessica."

"Ahh, it runs in the family," laughed Jester as she got to her feet, she had no reason to stick around, her and her sister never got on.

Sorrow studied her sister as the killer clown pulled a long purple, coat on with a hood. She looked back at her drink and sighed. "Why on earth would you want to patch up differences any way? I mean, you hate me don't you?"

"Well, you know what they say, forgive and forget!" laughed Jester.

"The alcohols gone to your head," Sorrow stated.

"Yeah it has a little, never mind!" cried Jester as she walked towards the exit. "Oh and Sasha?"

Sorrow sighed and turned to her sister. "What do Ya' want now?"

Jester giggled and turned back to her. "Hate is such and ugly word, I don't hate you. Yes it's true I don't like you, but I don't hate Ya'."

Sorrow stared at her, confusion clearly written across her features. "What do you mean?"

"We're family. No amount of chemicals and burns can change that fact," laughed Jester as she pulled her hood up, before muttering under her breath. "Unfortunately."

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Some people call anarchy.

Note: Yes it's another one! Hope you guys like! :D

* * *

Sorrow was having a bad day, but it was Gotham and she always had a bad day. But this day, was quite annoying and terrible.

She was currently hiding behind a chair, while her sister hid behind a up-turned table top as bullets went flying everywhere in their general direction.

"What did I say this time?!" shouted Jester as she looked over to her sister; Sorrow glared back at her.

"You and your god damn big mouth! Can't you keep it shut for like ten minuets?!" Sorrow growled.

Jester narrowed her eyes. "I don't get what I said was wrong?!"

"You insulted them!"

"They deserved it!"

"Now we have bullets firing at us!"

"So? As long as they're firing at us and not hitting us, then I'm happy!"

Sorrow face-palmed before glaring up at the ceiling. "Dear lord, why me?"

"I really don't see why they're firing at you," Jester stated as she un-rapped a lollipop and began to lick it. "I mean, you never said anything."

Sorrow's eye twitched. "Oh I know! It's just I was stupid enough to be with you at the time!"

Jester smirked and turned to her sister. "Then who's fault is that?" she laughed.

Sorrow growled. "Just shut up!"

Jester shrugged and went back to her lollipop.

Sorrow began to load her gun and get ready to shoot, but Jester held her hand up as a wait sign.

"What?" snapped Sorrow.

Jester pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and grabbed a grenade that didn't have it's firing pin in it, but it needed it, for the other part to work. Jester shoved her lollipop stick where the pin should be before pulling at the other bit and chucking it behind her.

Sorrow went wide eyed and they both dived towards the kitchen before a massive explosion ripped through the building.

Jester was giggling on the floor. "That was fun!"

"That was stressful!" Sorrow shouted.

"Oh loosen up Sasha, it's not like it'll kill Ya'!" laughed Jester as she got to her feet, walking towards a cooker.

Sasha was already pointing the gun at the door. "They'll be more coming," she stated. "We'll be out numbered and as far as I can see, you don't have a gun."

Jester shook her head. "Oh I think we'll do just fine," she laughed as she switched the gas on one of the cookers.

Sorrow watched her as she turned the gas on several other cookers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going on the assumption that they have guns. Now… ah! That's what I'm looking for," cried Jester as she picked up a frying pan. "Who needs guns when you have one of these?"

Sorrow shook her head. "How do you come up with these ideas?"

"I think outside the box and… I'm not afraid to give it a try, now come on! We need to leave the kitchen for this to work successfully!" she laughed.

Sorrow shook her head and chased after her sister as she pelted out of there.

"Look, Jessica! How do you come up with these ideas? They're crazy! Plus dangerous!" shouted Sorrow as she chased after her sister.

Jester giggled. "I prefer to think of it as fun! But I guess some people would call it anarchy! Doesn't matter though, I still get my job done and I'm safe!"

Sorrow stared at her sister, with a look of pure confusion and she was so glad she was wearing her mask at the time.

"You're insane," she muttered under her breath as they sprinted down the hotel corridors. Of course it would be the royal hotel they got stuck in.

"News flash Sasha, I am meant to be in a mental asylum!" chuckled Jester as they ran into the pool area.

"What are we doing here?" asked Sasha.

Jester ran over to the pool and pulled out a grenade. "Would you be a dear and get that door open?" she laughed.

Sorrow stared at her before opening the door, her sister quickly ran towards the open door and pulled the pin of the grenade before throwing it.

"Jump into the pool!" she shouted as she sprinted away.

Sorrow didn't need to be told twice, they both ran and jumped into the pool just as the explosion ripped though the second part of the building, closely followed by a third as the men that had been shooting at them fired a gun off in the kitchen.

Sorrow came up and climbed out of the pool, Jester close behind her.

"That was stupid!"

"No it wasn't. We were so far away, they wouldn't feel the blast but it would sound like a gun shot to them in the kitchen making them fire and then… well bob's Ya' uncle!" Jester laughed as she trotted over to the exit.

"Why.. why did you bring a frying pan?" asked Sorrow.

Jester grinned. "Ahh, why not?"

Sorrow stared at her for a long time, before police sirens caught their attention, the red and blue lights were flashing on and off outside and flashed against the walls of the pool room.

"What now?" asked Sorrow.

Jester grabbed her frying pan, walked up to the glass and smacked it until it smashed.

"What are you doing?" yelled Sorrow as her sister stood at the edge of the window.

Jester turned back to her and smirked. "Ya' might want to get back in the pool," she laughed as she pulled the pin out of her spare grenade, jumped backwoods and threw it into the building.

Sash quickly jumped into the pool as the explosion shook it to the core.

She got out of the pool and looked around, to see that the blast was mostly focused at the window.

Sasha frowned and walked towards the edge to see that the blast had propelled Jester enough to land safely on the other building opposite the Royal.

She watched as her sister danced on the roof top, before winking and waving at her. Then she sprinted off towards the distance, just as the police ran into the room Sasha was in; guns held high and voices raised.

Sorrow stared at them before staring back at the rooftop. "You crafty little brat!" she muttered under her breath, before the police men came over to her, cuffed her and took her away.


End file.
